


【七五折】雁过无痕

by eldercat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercat/pseuds/eldercat
Summary: 风月场AU。注意避雷。
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi, 七五折, 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

会馆是朋友找到，许佳琪没来过。

跟着进去的时候妆容精致的接待冲她笑，温温和和问她有预约吗、坐包厢还是散台。她偏过头去望向带路的朋友，看见对方摸了张卡片出来，熟练地递到接待手里。

“大一点的包厢。要内馆。”

会馆装修不错，简欧风格倒也没有同其它地方那样弄得俗里俗气。坐下来的时候许佳琪夸了两句，做东的朋友便搂着她脖子凑过来笑她，说这场子倒也不仅仅是装修不错，别的也好的很。探过身替她倒酒，又问她，你剪指甲了么。

许佳琪眯了眯眼，手指捏着酒杯转一圈，“我今天不是很想玩。”

好、好，那就多唱两首歌。朋友也不生气，同许佳琪碰了个杯后就坐到另一边去招呼别人。

吃食和酒水被服务生端进来，背后跟着一水儿穿着小西服打领带的年轻女人，鱼贯而入站成一排，要不是妆容过分浓重，倒是站出了一股子公司面试的架势。

朋友一副熟客的口吻解释说，这是这儿的特色。捂这么严实的许佳琪的确没见识过，好奇地多瞥两眼。朋友们嬉笑推搡着挑顺眼的姑娘作陪，许佳琪窝在沙发里没动，等朋友转头问她才抬头随手一指。

“她吧。”

光觉着人好看了。

金色长发的高挑女人在她身侧落座，香水味有点重，甜得很，并不是什么很高级的气味。许佳琪往边上缩了缩，将空掉的酒杯摆到桌子上。金发女人就倾身过来倒酒，袖口往上提了提，细白的手腕就在她眼前晃。

你玩你的，不用管我。许佳琪说。那人没什么很大的反应，许佳琪斜眼瞥过去的时候刚好看见她偏过头，橘黄色筒灯光线下的眼睛弯弯的，红唇翘起来，似笑非笑地说好。

话筒递了两圈之后塞到许佳琪手里，她被起着哄推着站起来，不好拂了人家的面子，点了一首，间奏期间顺势祝做东的朋友生日快乐。朋友笑着堵耳朵，哎呀哎呀地叫着许姐要唱歌啦快逃，许佳琪斜着身探过半张桌子过去给了她一巴掌，想再缩回来的时候一手抓着话筒无处借力，那金发女人便稍稍勾了她的腰，自自然然扶一把——

中途不知道被谁撞了一下肩，许佳琪一个趔趄直接摔进对方怀里。

“刚谁还说不玩呢？怎么这么心急呀我们许姐。”朋友们笑着七手八脚来拉她。好不容易从温香软玉的怀中爬起来，一抬眼看见那女人依旧一副温顺笑着的模样望着自己，面上没由来地一烫。

“没站稳，跌个跤还不让呀？”许佳琪嗔一句，摸了酒杯掩饰般的灌两口，稍微呛了一下，憋出一脸的红。众人又笑起来，金发女人不动声色地把酒瓶往边上撇了撇，替了碳酸饮料到手边。

场子热起来之后才进入正题。灯光暗下来，光斑蓝的紫的都往墙上飞，映得人眼睛发花，恒温空调在这个时候就显得温度偏高了些，进来的姑娘们都脱了西装外套，领带松松散散，衬衫扣子开到到底，白花花的胸乳在昏暗的跳跃光线中若隐若现。

许佳琪衔着杯子多瞄了一眼，看清里头的东西，软肉被紧紧包覆住，是花纹性感的情趣内衣。她暗自啧啧两声，心想这里的老板还真是明白人，手底下的人面上正经又体面，里头该怎么样就怎么样，哪个客户不欢心。

“小老板？”

耳朵边上轻轻地一声，惊得许佳琪差点失手打翻酒杯。她转过脸，金发女人规规矩矩坐着，大约是热了，只脱了外套，里头衬衫领带依旧整整齐齐，唇角勾起来一个弧度，亮晶晶的眼睛往许佳琪先前看的方向转了一圈，最后又落回她身上，暗示意味明显。

许佳琪喉咙莫名其妙一紧，移开视线，摆摆手说不用、不需要。

“那小老板想玩什么？”那女人温顺地点一点头，见她皱着眉揉太阳穴，于是伸手换了汽水的瓶子，替她倒到酒杯里。

她手好漂亮，瘦长细白，端着杯子用力的时候骨节分明。是素甲，前端修剪得干干净净，许佳琪偷偷看两眼，舔舔嘴唇。

这女人衣服底下，也穿着那种东西吗。

“有什么玩的？”

“牌？骰子？棋？”

那就牌。许佳琪随口挑了个。她原本就玩儿得不大好，又心不在焉，被酒精烧得晕头脑胀地只顾着人家洗牌时候显眼的手背筋，打了几局输得惨淡得很。

那女人见她一直走神，抬手将垂下来的头发撩到耳朵后面去，将牌拢到一起，温温柔柔问她还玩么。音乐太吵，她稍微贴过来了些，暖热的身体挨着许佳琪的手臂。

“你牌玩儿的挺好。”

“没有，是小老板没认真打。”

是吗。许佳琪歪了歪脑袋，“你怎么知道？”

卷发女人忽然露出一个笑来，手指在收紧的领带结处摸了摸。

“我一直在看您。”

被一直扣到顶的衬衫束缚住的脖子修长白皙，由着她的动作绷出一个柔软的弧度。许佳琪怔了半秒偏过脸去，含糊地应了一声，耳根不自在地热了起来。

又打了几局，该喝的酒都喝得差不多，情也调够了，有意留人的朋友便搂了姑娘去内馆楼上的房间，包厢里剩下几个喝得烂醉的人等着服务生来帮忙收拾。

许佳琪将手里的牌都丢到一边，扭头去寻线上结账的平板。做东的朋友其实已经结过了，身边的女人替她递过来，稳稳拿着，许佳琪扫了一眼，不太熟悉界面，于是直接推给她操作。

“你叫什么？”

“五号。”那女人回答，声音依旧很轻，“我是五号。”

许佳琪点了一下头，让她在五号的信息栏后面记一笔，算是小费。

谢谢您。对方勾起唇角，湿漉漉的眼睛朝她望过来，“那个、您的朋友付的费用是一直到明天的12点整。”

她长得很好看，分明画着妩媚的妆容，动作却拘谨又规矩，话又少，不像别的姑娘那般撩人嘴甜。可就是这样一副正正经经的模样，轻描淡写说出那些场子里的话，另有一番禁欲似的勾人味道。

“小老板，您还需要什么服务吗？”

也许这一挂还蛮受欢迎的？中央空调的热风吹在许佳琪脑袋上，她热得直冒汗，眼前那张缓慢张合的红唇像是有什么奇妙的吸引力，惹得她思绪乱七八糟的飞。鼻腔里满是甜腻腻的酒味和香水味，等她反应过来的时候，手已经摸在了对方垂在胸前的领带上。

胸部温软，许佳琪触电般地缩回手来。

“算了，下次吧。”

好。那女人垂了垂眼睛，视线好像往领带的方向瞥了瞥，唇角仍挂着笑。

“谢谢小老板，祝您一切顺心。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二次见面来得没有想象中那么久。

入夏之后的江城气温升得快，又多雨，断断续续地下，水汽都闷在燥热的空气里，堵得人心烦。

许佳琪连江城的地都还没踩熟，来了两周光知道四处玩儿，偶尔去新接手的子公司转一圈，给看不明白的各种文件签签字、盖盖章。她不太管事，工作电话原本不该打到她这里，可秘书在电话另一端很为难的模样，说是酒局上彻底谈崩，对面耍酒疯非得要见老板。

问来了地址，等开车到地方了、看见门口亮闪闪的灯塔logo才想起之前好像来过。秘书给的包厢号是A字开头的外馆，许佳琪被服务生领着进去，里头早没了人，一桌的残羹剩菜，只留了个低头玩手机的小姑娘坐在一边。问她，别的人在哪儿，那小姑娘这才通红着脸支支吾吾地说，去里头找乐子玩儿了。

噢，找乐子。许佳琪眯了眯眼。外馆是正经饭店，内馆是风月场，她心知肚明对方打的是什么心思，电话都懒得回一个，直接给秘书回了条消息，转身走了。

外头雨下得大了些，她没带伞，车里平时备着的那一把也不知道被弄丢到了哪里，从旋转门里出来没走多远肩头的薄风衣已经被洇成了深色。

祸不单行，她车被一辆斜斜停在路边的城市越野给关在了里头。先前替她泊车的车童苦着一张脸来还钥匙，连连点头哈腰地说着对客人对不起、对不住、暂时还找不到那泊野车的人。

许佳琪听不来这些干巴巴的套话，被吵得头疼，出于礼貌站在那里没动，摁着太阳穴听他打太极，万分后悔为什么图一时方便没停到地下车库去。闷雷一声接一声，眼看着这雨有愈下愈大的趋势，叫人挪车还得再等一会儿，只好回会所大厅去，坐在沙发上百无聊赖地干等。

傍晚这个时间点最是人多的时候。腿上摊着的杂志还没翻两页，一抬头，眼睛就瞥见了那个眼熟的金发女人。

她穿了件吊带裙，离得远了看不清到底是白色还是太浅的珍珠粉，笼在暖光底下好像连肌肤都在发光，烫卷了金色长发顺着肩背垂下去，仿佛一个漂亮过头的洋娃娃。身侧的谢顶男人正紧紧搂着她肩头，伸出手去拉她披在肩上的西装外套领子。

也不知道是去送人还是被留人。

许佳琪知趣地转开视线，手里哗啦哗啦又翻几页，没什么意思，索然无味。尖起耳朵听着大门口的响动，听见那声谢谢老板、老板下次再见，再瞥过去时，目光就和送完客人转身往回走的五号撞了个正着。

对方显然是愣了一下，抓在外套上的手一紧，接着很快挂起那副温顺的笑容走过来，隔着一点距离冲许佳琪点点头，打了个招呼。

“小老板、今天也来了呀？”

叫别人老板，叫自己就偏沾了个小字，没由来地像是被占了便宜似的。

她脖颈上光溜溜的，什么装饰也没戴，下头就是被发丝遮得若隐若现的锁骨和一大片白皙前胸，老惹得人禁不住去看。许佳琪故作云淡风轻地嗯一声，把脸藏到杂志后面，“刚准备走，车子被堵了，等人挪呢。”

“下雨了，外面。”

五号朝门口瞥了一眼，玻璃的反光模糊掉了大部分夜景，但隐约还能看清，那辆白色城市越野仿佛特意添许佳琪的堵似的呆在那里一动不动。“也许要等挺久。”

“你在忙？”许佳琪问了一嘴。

忙完了。她低头抹了抹裙摆皱起的印痕，声音有些疲倦，抬头的时候眼睛里噙了几分笑意，微微眯起来，“现在很闲。”

话里话外都透着些什么别的东西。许佳琪一时没接上话，哽了一下，装作没听懂似的噢一声，低头继续翻杂志。五号去前台跟人说话，不一会儿又踩着高跟鞋咔哒咔哒走回来——

经理叫我过来陪陪您。她勾下身来跟许佳琪说话，肩上的发丝滑了下来，被她抬手别到耳朵后面。露出来的小巧耳垂上长长的耳坠摇摇晃晃，晃得人心痒痒。

“我可以坐这里吗？”

后半句语气放软了些，倒像是带着点小心翼翼的意味。许佳琪点点头，没拂人家的好意，视线越过杂志上方偷眼一瞥，看着她拢了裙摆坐到她对面，两手规规矩矩放在膝盖上，仿佛一只等待差遣的温顺金毛大狗。

许佳琪没开口，她也不搭话，低头绞绞手指，或者转脸看着玻璃外头，更多时候那双温温柔柔的视线落在许佳琪脸上。最后许佳琪实在忍不住，抬眼问她，在看什么。

她怔了半秒，像个开小差被班主任逮到的学生，眼里闪过一瞬间的慌张，“在看您。”

“我很吓人？”

不、不。她摇摇头，耳坠荡来荡去，“您很好看。”

瞧瞧，这是什么话。许佳琪只觉得浑身血液都往耳朵尖涌，一面暗骂自己怎么连句调情都经不住一面故作镇定地说谢谢。

两个人都没什么话讲，可这段沉默倒也意外的没那么令人坐立不安。五号在许佳琪开口询问之后就再也没看她，专心盯着落地窗外面，好像能把淌着雨水的玻璃看出一朵花来。

“你跟别的人、也是这么不说话吗？”

对方笑了笑，意外地显得有些害羞，解释说是自己不大会聊天、讲话没什么意思。隔了一会儿又小心翼翼问她，是不是觉得太闷，要不要换一位会讲漂亮话的姐姐来。

我话也少。许佳琪随口瞎扯，“你挺好的。”

谢谢。她看起来是真的挺高兴。

外头雷声一阵一阵地响，大雨顷刻之间就下了下来。许佳琪转过头往外看了看，旋转门外头的楼梯下头都积了水，两个清洁工提着水桶匆忙做着打扫工作。估计这车今晚是动不了了，她转回来，五号正望着自己，仿佛在想着同一件事。

“我明天来取车好了。”

许佳琪站起来，将那本翻了没两页的杂志重新塞回架子上。五号跟着起身，迟疑了一下，又问她有没有伞。

没有。许佳琪老实摇头。

“那您等我一下。”

她哒哒哒跑去前台，回来的时候手里提了把黑色长柄伞，勾起唇朝她露出一个笑，“我替您叫车。”

伞挺大，两个身材纤细的人足够合撑一把。雨水砸在伞面上砰砰响，夜风夹着雨丝直往伞底下飘，许佳琪下意识往身侧挪了挪，贴紧撑伞的金发女人。

您不介意的话可以挽着我。五号的声音很轻，贴得近了就像是什么亲昵非常的耳语。许佳琪没敢去挽她那双露在吊带裙外头的光裸胳膊，只是凑得更紧了些。对方倒也没什么很大反应，握着伞柄的手稍稍倾了倾，将伞尽量往许佳琪的那一侧靠。

灯塔会所离城中心颇远，又偏离主干道，在手机上连打了好几辆车都不愿意往这边来。五号把手机贴在耳朵边跟司机交涉，眉头皱起来，一副好严肃的正经脸，灯箱里透出来花花绿绿的光映在她脸上，无端生出一股子落魄的寂寥感来。

她个子好高，又踩着鞋跟纤细的高跟鞋，许佳琪偏过脸悄悄看她，好奇她的名字也好奇她的年龄。在夏天独有的潮湿雨水气味中闻见对方身上的香水味，好像没有上次那样甜得腻人，若有若无，好香。

“叫到车了么？”

还没有。她有些丧气，声音低低的，手机通话音量因为雨声太大的缘故而提高了些，拿下来的时候许佳琪无意听见听筒另一端几个难听的字眼，她瞥一眼，可对方好像并没有很在意。“这种天气，好多司机不愿意往这边来。”

陆陆续续有人顶着雨从边上跑过去，又或是如同五号那样被漂亮姑娘挽着同撑一把伞，走过许佳琪边上的时候以一种莫名的眼光看她一眼，约莫是在嘲笑这小富二代怎么连台车都没有还来找姑娘玩儿。

许佳琪撇开脸不理会，抬手去撩头发的时候手背碰到五号握着伞柄的手，冰冰凉。她穿得少，一双长腿就这么被冷风吹着，却也没喊冷，见许佳琪忽然僵住不动后还担忧地稍稍勾腰过来问她，要不要披她的外套。

许佳琪抿起唇，拉住她肩上的外套领子又往里拢了拢，又叫她算了别叫车了，我看一时半会儿是叫不着。

那您去哪呀。她赶两步跟上来，伞依旧斜斜地往许佳琪那边倒。许佳琪伸手给她扶正，不一会儿又倒过来。

“我衣服便宜，经得住淋。”五号软下嗓音半推半哄地把她非要抓伞柄的手拿下来，又笑着嗔她一句，小老板人真好。

你人就便宜吗经得住淋。话到舌尖硬生生止住，好在已经到了会馆门口，五号背对着门收伞，没看见许佳琪忽然怔住的神色。

“楼上要个房间？”她转过来问她。许佳琪一点头，跟着她一路去前台，把上次来顺手办的卡拿给她登记。接待抬头看一眼她，又看一眼五号，五号就笑笑，说不是。

“不是什么？”许佳琪皱起眉。

五号有些惊诧，湿漉漉的眼睛眨了眨，“小老板……”

好我知道了。许佳琪蓦地打断她，脸上烫得要死，想着大概自己脑子被雨淋坏了怎么问出这么个蠢问题来。搞得跟个没见过世面的小崽子似的。

五号就低低的笑了，咬着唇瞥过来的时候眼波流转，没再多说什么，等卡片递到许佳琪手里后便后退一步，眨着眼睛跟她说晚安。

我想找你的话，直接找前台报你的编号就好了么。许佳琪垂着眼睛摆弄那张卡片，努力让自己的声音平淡一些。

她点点头，又道了一遍晚安，这次站得近了些，“小老板”三个字念得又轻又慢，还没等许佳琪回过神来就又拉开距离，转身施施然往大厅另一边走了。


	3. Chapter 3

再怎么说也是寻欢场。

开一间房睡一晚的价格贵得要命，单单只为了睡觉这一个目的的人大概从开业以来都找不出第二个。

走廊里很安静，软包的墙和厚实的地毯吸收掉大部分杂音，但薄薄的门板依旧挡不住放浪的隐秘声响。许佳琪在刷开房门的时候朝对面的房间瞥了一眼，模模糊糊听见一声女人的短促尖叫，然后是门板被撞击的闷响。她反手关上门，把亮光和那些乱七八糟的东西关在外面。

外头开始打雷，许佳琪跪在飘窗的软垫上去拉窗帘，闪电的光只在虹膜上亮了一瞬，如同爆炸一般的巨大雷声就紧接着炸开来，震得窗框簌簌响。她下意识缩回手，心脏怦怦直跳。

她倒也不是害怕打雷的娇滴滴小姑娘，可仍地对这些东西有种本能的敬畏感，遮光窗帘被紧紧拉上后便退远了些，只开着一盏床头灯的房间就重新变成能够稍微心安一点点的庇护所。

浴室狭窄的透气窗和隔壁房间的紧紧挨在一起，许佳琪拧开淋浴龙头，隔着水声和暴雨声听见了男人沉重的喘息和女人娇媚的呻吟。

夏天独有的潮湿气味被夜风从半开的窗户里吹进来，夹杂着不知道从哪里飘来的烟味。她打了个哆嗦，站到放热的淋浴下面。

做爱的声响愈发激烈高亢，在雷声的间歇中竟显出一种诡异的畅快来。人类真是奇怪的动物，越是在这样恶劣天气里越会想着风花雪月，仿佛假想着世界末日就能背弃掉所有条条框框的束缚，两个人身体紧紧相贴，萌生出廉价的相惜感。

她在脑海里构想出那双眼睛，深棕色，完美的杏仁形状，看人的眼神温和又疏离。一个小时前她们还刚刚见过面。

许佳琪舔舔嘴唇，察觉到自己的唇舌有些微妙的发干。

空调温度打得太低。她从暖和的浴室里出来的时候，发丝和脖颈里残存的一点吹风机的热度立刻消失殆尽。她缩在吹不到风的沙发上躺了会儿，客房服务在五分钟之后敲开门，替她将刚刚在浴室里用内线机叫的酒水送上来。

品相蛮好的红酒。许佳琪把它举起来，想看看酒签，一低头瞥见托盘里放着的两盒冈本，手上一顿，然后把它们都拿起来丢到桌角去。

放在床头的手机亮了一下，她走过去瞥一眼，秘书发来的消息，汇报了一番今天的酒局结果，不出意外的没谈成。往下滑了滑，紧接着下一条又是明天的会议安排。

没意思。手机又被丢回原位，许佳琪斜躺在被面上，找了个舒服点的姿势，仰脖把杯子里的酒液一口气喝干。

奇怪的是，并没有获得解渴的畅快。酒精急急地顺着喉咙流进胃袋，略微的灼热感反而让那样渴水的欲望更加强烈。她望着手里那只空杯隐隐想到，也许并不是什么真正意义上的渴水，而是另一种、被现时现下的环境、或者潜意识里说不清道不明的东西催生出来的，欲望。

许佳琪还从来没有正儿八经在酒店里叫过特殊服务，以前还在国外上学的时候跟着朋友去各种各样的场子玩，也只是潦草快速地在包厢里摸摸抱抱结束。彼时她耳朵贴在内线机冰凉的听筒上，莫名其妙手心出一层薄汗。

“您好、B区前台，有什么可以帮到您？”

“帮我查一下，五号有没有空档。”

“请您稍等——”

咔哒。许佳琪手指在红酒瓶身上敲出一声轻响。

听筒另一端嘈杂了一阵。

“——抱歉女士，五号现在有接待。请问需要帮您换一位空闲的吗？”

算了。许佳琪兴致缺缺地翻了翻手边的宣传册，道了声谢，撂下听筒。

也是，人家又不会为了一件她随口一问的事干等一晚上，当然还有别的事要做。她呼出一口气，扑到床铺上滚了两滚，等到冷风把自己吹到手脚冰凉后才慢吞吞掀开被子缩进去。浴袍硌得很，于是在里头解了腰带，再把它整个拽出来丢到沙发上。

没带睡衣，干脆近乎光裸着身子蜷在被子下面酝酿睡意。外头的雨声和空调嗡鸣此起彼伏，偶尔不知道哪里的尖叫声还能隐隐约约传过来，哪里真的睡得着。

半梦半醒间听见门铃响了两声。许佳琪从被子里探出脑袋，迷迷瞪瞪问了句谁啊，大约隔得远了对方没听清，门铃又叮叮咚咚响了两声。

“客房服务。”

哪来的什么服务。原本就没剩多少的睡意被半道截断，许佳琪有些恼，软绵绵爬起来找衣服穿，胡乱系好浴袍带子赤着脚过去，在猫眼里看了一眼，惊得一愣神。

“前台说你有接待？”

“已经弄完了，只是刚刚在做整理。”

五号站在门口朝她笑笑。她又换成了那身衬衫西装，袖子卷子来一半，外套搭在手臂上，妆也淡了点，脸上一抹深浅不同的印子看上去是被急匆匆补过。

“您已经休息了么？”她朝黑漆漆的屋里瞥了一眼，有些局促地往后退了退，“那我就不……”

没有。许佳琪打断她，侧开身让她进来，“没睡得着。”

房门重新碰上后屋子里又陷入一片昏暗当中。她刚刚爬起来得时候匆匆忙忙，顺手只摁开了一盏廊灯，现时现下只有门口那一小块地方还亮着。

事实上许佳琪有点手无足措，把人家喊上来了又不知道到底该从哪一步开始，是先给钱还是先办事？时间怎么算？能留着过夜吗？

五号不知道她过于丰富的内心戏，勾下腰用内线机熟练地拨给了前台报备时间，撂下电话后一转头，就看见许佳琪揪着浴袍领子一副赴刑场的严肃表情。

怎么啦？她放软了语调问她，仿佛在哄耍了小脾气的爱人。

不、没什么。许佳琪转开脸，被发丝掩盖在下面的耳朵尖兀自滚烫。她拢了浴袍移动回床铺上，看着五号放好外套，又飞快地松开领带，解开衬衫纽扣——

她好白。

“关灯么？”

脱得只剩内衣的女人用膝盖和手掌撑着身体爬上床的时候，晕晕乎乎之间许佳琪听见她问。

五号以一个简单至极的拥抱开始。

外头还在下着雨。雨水砸在玻璃上噼噼啪啪响，偶尔一个巨大的雷声滚过去，惊得许佳琪下意识揪紧床单。伏在身上的女人就抬起手来掩住她的一只耳朵，红唇凑在另一边轻声念叨，哄她别听。

胸口的两点被唇舌弄得叫许佳琪哼出声来，手指抓在对方脊背上用力收拢，揪住了她内衣繁琐的系带徒劳地往下扯。

搭扣在这里。五号就贴在她耳朵边低低地笑，气流落在脖颈边上，酥痒极了。许佳琪通红着脸看着自己的手被牵着引到她胸前，在双乳间那一堆勒紧的绑带当中、摸到被体温捂热的搭扣。两指一错，将它打开。

“喜欢这里？”

那个压低了些的声音又开始在耳边念咒，许佳琪想要转开脸，却傻兮兮地将整片颈侧都拱手送了出去。湿软的唇舌立刻贴上来，沿着美人筋向下，一点一点吻。

“……不是。”

“那、小老板喜欢哪里。”

堆在腰间的浴袍终于被扯了开去，顺手不知道丢到了哪儿。她说不出话来，在腿间拨弄的手坏心眼地拿开，牵着一点体液揩在她腿上。

五号好瘦，在脱掉内衣后挺起前胸时甚至看得清肋骨的轮廓。情潮起伏间她着迷似的去抚摸那些骨骼在肌肤下的凸起，摸到随着动作翕动的蝴蝶骨和凹陷的脊沟。

她左腿外侧有一个纹身，许佳琪瞧见了，红红的一片，从大腿中部一直攀到耻骨，在白得晃眼的身子上显眼得很，昏暗光线下看不清形状，又随着动作被乱糟糟的被子遮盖住，于是她伸手去摸，指尖刚碰到温软细腻的肌肤却又被探过来的细掌一把捉住，移到肩上去。

“那是什么？”

是杜鹃花。五号低头埋着头吻她的小腹，含糊地将刚才的事一带而过，手指在已经充分湿润的腔口探了探，犹豫了一秒，抬头看向许佳琪的时候眼神眼里亮晶晶的，

“做过吗？”

“……你把我当什么了？”

跪在她腿间的女人就毫不掩饰地笑了起来，许佳琪不知道她笑什么，羞得想要合拢双腿，却被捉住脚踝轻松打开。

最后五号拿开手指，附身吻上去，烫卷的长发在敏感的大腿内侧扫动，激得她头皮一炸，蓦地扬起脖颈，呻吟声堪堪憋在喉咙里。

外头又一声炸雷，她下意识缩动下身，差一点点就直接被顶上高潮。

叫出来会好一点。五号安抚一只猫似的摸摸她的腰，另一只手往腔体里塞进一个指节，等不那么难以抽动后才稍微插得更深了些。

“很痛？”

许佳琪伏在她怀里浑身直颤，想说什么一开口确实让自己都羞耻得要死的呻吟，于是干脆咬住下唇，只知道摇头。

迷蒙间她听见五号在她耳朵边轻笑，用气声跟她说话，雨声太大听不清，于是她忍着那作弄人的快感撑起身来看她的脸——

红唇开合，卷发女人笑着说：“你湿透了。”


End file.
